Maqedonia
thumb|350px|Maqedonia antike gjatë vitit [[336 p.e.s..]] Maqedon ose Maqedonia, (greqisht: ' ', latinisht: '' )'' ishte emri i mbretërisë që shtrihej në pjesën veriore të Greqisë antike, e kufizuar me mbretërinë e Epirit gjer në perëndim dhe me Thrrakinë në lindje."Macedonia" - Britannica 2006 - Maqedonia antike ekzistoi që nga viti 800 p.e.s. e gjer në vitin 146 p.e.s.. Për një periudhë shumë të shkurtër u bë shteti më i fuqishëm në Lindjen e Afërt antike, pasiqë Leka i Madh pushtoi pjesën e madhe të botës së njohur duke inaguruar periudhën helenike të historisë antike greke. Historia Historia e hershme Shteti i parë maqedon u krijua në shekullin e VIII ose VII p.e.s. nën udhëheqjen e Dinastisë Argeade. Mbreti i parë i njohur i maqedonëve është Perdikkas I. Gjat kohës që sundonte Aleksandri I i Maqedonisë, maqedonët filluan të zgjerohen kah malet dhe regjionet, Eordaia, Bottiaea, Pieria, Mygdonia dhe Almopia, të cilat banoheshin nga fise të ndryshme. Pavarësinë e humbur gjatë periudhës së Perandorisë Persiane nën udhëheqjen e mbretit Darius Hystaspes, vendi rifitoi pavarësinë nën udhëheqjen e mbretit Aleksandri I (495–450 p.e.s.). thumb|left|350px|Maqedonia gjatë [[Lufta Peloponeze|Luftës Peloponeze rreth vitit 431 p.e.s..]] Zgjerimi Rreth shekullit IV p.e.s. mbretëria u mbulonte afërsisht tërë teritorin e provincës së Maqedonisë në Greqinë moderne. Shteti i bashkuar i Maqedonisë u themelua nga mbreti Amintas III (afërsisth 393–370 p.e.s.). thumb|[[Filipi II i Maqedonisë|Philip II, mbret i Maqedonisë.]] Nën sundimin e Filipit II, (359–336 p.e.s.), Maqedonia u zgjerua drejt teritoreve të paionianëve, thrakëve dhe ilirëve. Ndër teritoret e aneksuara ishin edhe Pelagonia dhe Paionia jugore.South East Europe History pages - Map showing Upper and Lower Macedon and the growth of Macedon 4th BC. http://www.eliznik.org.uk/EastEurope/History/maps/Greek_macedonia.htm - thumb|left|Mbretëria e Maqedonisë pas vdekjes së Filipit të II-të. Perandoria thumb|left|Busti i Lekës së Madh në [[Thessaloniki.]] thumb|250px|Perandoria e Lekës në kohën e zgjerimit maksimal. thumb|250px|right|Hyrja e një varri mbretërorë. Djali i Filipit, Leka i Madh (356–323 p.e.s.) arriti që të zgjerojë fuqinë maqedone jo vetëm në Greqinë qendrore, por edhe në Perandorinë Persiane duke përfshirë Egjiptin duke arritur gjer në Indi. Maqedonia Helene Antipater dhe djali i tijë Kassander morën kontrollin mbi Maqedoninë, por ra nën një mosmarrëveshje civile pas vdekjes së mbretit Kassander në vitin 297 p.e.s.. Pas kësaj u udhëhoq për një kohë nga Demetrius I (294–288 p.e.s.) por ra në luftë civile. Djali i mbretit Demetrius, Antigonus II (277–239 p.e.s.) mundi invazionin Galatian dhe riktheu pozicionin e tijë familjarë në Maqedoni. Ai me sukses riktheu rregullin dhe prosperitetin në vend edhepse humbi kontrollin mbi shumë qytete greke. Ai themeloi monarki stabile nën Dinastinë Antigonide. Antigonus III (239–221 p.e.s.) arriti të vendojë sundimin e tijë mbi tërë regjionin e Maqedonisë. Konflikti me Romën Institucionet thumb|right|[[Dielli Vergina, ylli me 16 rreze që mbulon atë që mendohet të jetë varri i Filipit të II-të të Maqedonisë i zbuluar në Vergina, Greqi.]] Mbreti Pasimi thumb|250px|right|Hapësirë-mozaik në Pella, Greqi. Financat Këshilli (Synedrion) Ndarja teritoriale (merides) Shih edhe *Maqedonët antik *Armata antike maqedone *Kalendari antik maqedon *Greqia antike *Lista e mbretërve të Maqedonisë *Leka i Madh *Diadohi *Dinastia Antigonide *Perandoria Seleucide *Dinastia Ptolemeike *Krestonia *Paionia *Pelagonia Referenca Materiale tjera *Eugene N. Borza: Before Alexander: constructing early Macedonia. Claremont, CA: Regina Books, 1999. Pp. 89. ISBN 0941690970 (pb) *Robin Lane Fox, Alexander the Great, Penguin Books, 1973, ISBN 0-14-008878-4 (pb). *Nicholas G. L. Hammond, The Macedonian State, Oxford University Press, 1989, ISBN 0-19-814883-6. Pg. 12-13. *Macedonian Empire, 1911 Encyclopedia Britannica Lidhje të jashtme *Ancient Macedonia at Livius, by Jona Lendering - *History of Macedon (macedonia.com) - *Hellenism in Macedonia, Britannica Online - Category:Greqia e lashtë Category:Maqedonia antike ast:Macedonia Antigua bg:Древна Македония ca:Regne de Macedònia cs:Starověká Makedonie de:Antike Makedonen et:Vana-Makedoonia el:Μακεδονικό βασίλειο en:Macedon es:Macedonia histórica eo:Antikva Makedonio eu:Mazedonia (Antzinako Grezia) fr:Royaume de Macédoine ko:마케도니아 왕국 id:Kekaisaran Makedonia it:Regno di Macedonia he:מוקדון lb:Kinnekräich Makedonien mk:Античка Македонија nl:Macedonië (oudheid) ja:マケドニア王国 pl:Starożytna Macedonia pt:Macedónia (história) ro:Macedonia Antică ru:Древняя Македония simple:Macedonian Empire sk:Macedónia sh:Makedonija (antička) fi:Makedonia (valtakunta) vi:Vương quốc Macedon zh:亞歷山大帝國